Démonod vagyok
by babu.miriel
Summary: Egy unatkozó pokolfajzat egymás ellen uszítja a két vadászt...
1. chapter 1

Az idő pocsék, a kisváros tocsogott az égből szakadatlan zuhogó esőtől. A környező mezők felett megült a pára, az alkonyi sötétség, mint valami könyörtelen burok, lassan ereszkedett le a tájra. Az útszéli lámpák sercegtek a lyukas műanyagon bepergő vízcseppektől, és a fák ágairól mintha nyálkás, hideg folyadék csepergett volna szüntelen.

Egy lélek sem járt az utcán, nemhogy ember, így John Constantine úgy döntött, ez az ő ideje. Felállt az asztal mellől, aminél eddig üldögélt - hangosan hortyogva aludt, miközben a kiborult wiskey eláztatta az újságot a feje alatt, piaszagot kölcsönözve szőke hajának -, lepöckölte ballonkabátja gallérjáról a cigaretta csonkot, és kilépett az utcára.

\- Affene* - morogta, mikor a cipőjébe belefolyt a jéghideg víz; az ajtó előtt széles pocsolya terpeszkedett. John undorodva caplatott ki a vízből, majd zsebre vágott kézzel, az italtól néha-néha megbillenve maga mögött hagyta a lakást.

 _Constantiiiiine_...

Megtorpant.

Az eső ütemesen kopogott az ereszen - John másnapos elméjének minden egyes csepp harsogó robbanásnak tűnt -, a lámpák fénykörét visszatükrözte a síkos beton, ám John senkihez nem tudta kötni a Hangot. Még csak nem is volt ismerős.

 _Biztosan a wiskey hatása_ \- vont vállat magában, majd kabátzsebéből előhalászott egy szál cigit. - _Végülis nem veszhet kárba, fel kell használni, mielőtt az eső eláztatja_ \- érvelt magában.

Mielőtt rágyújtott volna, elgondolkodva forgatta meg ujjai között az arany skatulyát. Sötét szemeivel az utcák végét leste; az ember sosem lehet elég óvatos. A házak szürkén és komoran magasodtak a feje fölé, s mintha befelé dőltek volna, hogy végül ráomoljanak, és eltemessék e hideg betonsírba.

Végül felgyulladt az arany láng, és a férfi nagyot szippantva indult tovább. Magában sorolni kezdte a teendőit. Kiszellőzteti a fejét, aztán keres egy félreeső vendéglőt, ahol ehet. A főzés sosem volt az erőssége.

 _Constantiiine_.

\- Hallgass - motyogta az orra alatt, az arca előtt kígyózó füstcsík meglebbent forró leheletétől. Az izzó csikk vége halvány fényt vetett kialvatlan arcára, bármelyik arra járó rémülten fordult volna sarkon, ha meglátja. Haja kócos, arca borostás - ki akar azzal vesződni, hogy levágja? -, szemei alatt sötét karikák.

Valóban, a legutóbbi időszak nem telt a legfényesebben John számára. Újabb kudarc, újabb lélek, minek vére az ő kezéhez tapad.

Nem bírta már a fájdalmat, egy kis időre csak, de menekülni akart előle.

\- Nem a te hibád, John - mondta Chas újra és újra, mintha ez bármit is számított volna. Johnt nem lehetett meggyőzni. - Ő döntött így.

 _Egy frászt_ \- gondolta ilyenkor John mindig. - _Én hajszoltam bele_.

Hunyorogva felpillantott az égre, ahol a felhők között, fényével utat törve egyetlen csillag ragyogott.

 _Zedet mindig lenyűgözték_ \- suhant át az agyán, mire legszívesebben pofon vágta volna magát.

 _Ne gondolj rá!_

A kereszteződésnél jobb felé vette az irányt.

 _Constantine!_

Az erőszakos kiáltásra ismét megtorpant.

\- Mivan?! - kiáltott az égbe, nem törődve, ki látja-hallja. Ám a Hang nem ismétlődött meg. - Most bezzeg kussolsz - morogra, és eredeti szándéka szerint jobbra fordult. Ám abban a pillanatban a szokásosnál hangosabban felsercent egy lámpa, majd kialudt. John már épp tovább indult volna, mikor a fény ismét felgyulladt, de ezzel együtt a következő kezdett villogni. Gyanakodva lépett közelebb az lámpaoszlopokhoz.

Egy villanás, még egy, kialszik.

Egyre gyorsabban ismétlődtek a villanások, bolond fényjátékba vonva az utcát.

Constantine futásnak eredt, feje felett őrülten villództak a lámpák. Az utca végén visszafordult, és abban a pillanatban egyszerre elsötétültek az égők, bársonyos sötétbe vonva az utat. A mágia szavai már az ajkain függtek, szemével kutatta a sötét, démoni felhőt. Pár másodpercig csak az eső szemerkélése és John nehéz zihálása hallatszott, majd az utca ismét fényárba borult.

~*~

A város egyetlen élhető vendéglőjében haloványan pislákoltak a lámpák. A két férfi unottan tette a dolgát a pult mögött - többnyire -, miközben az eső kitartóan verte az ablakot. Ezen népszerű napszakban meglepően, nem is, megdöbbentően kevés ember boldogította a tulajt.

\- A randa idő az oka - bizonygatta a csaposnak a férfi mély meggyőződéssel, majd ismét elmerült az újságjában.

 **Romokban a gazdaság** \- hirdette hatalmas betűkkel a szalagcím, és ez a pult végében könyöklő Dean Winchester figyelmét sem kerülte el. Sörös üvege mögül néha odakukkantott a cikkre, és kitartóan fülelt, miről beszélget a két férfi.

\- Én mondom, eddig sem volt minden rendben azzal a taggal - bizonygatta a pocakos csapos a farmer zavarodott mivoltát, miközben sokadszorra fényesített ki egy poharat. - Most meg ez a járvány a marhái között...

\- Képzelődsz, Mike - söpörte félre a vádakat a tulaj, fel sem nézve az újságból. Fekete, negyvenes éveiben járó férfi volt, többet tapasztalt annál, mint hogy hitelt adjon az ilyen pletykáknak. - Ez egy ilyen év - dörzsölte meg markáns állát tűnődve. - A termés is rossz, az idő is... Csak túl kell lenni rajta.

\- Lehet, hogy tudok segíteni - szólt közbe Dean, előhalászva egy újat számtalan igazolványai közül. - Logan Daniels, gazdasági mérnök - mutatkozott be, a lehető leghivatalosabb hangot ütve meg.

A tulaj pléhpofával fordult felé.

\- Évek óta felénk se néznek, most már megoldjuk magunk is, köszönöm - nyomta meg gúnyosan az utolsó szót.

\- Azt hiszem, félreért - dőlt előre a pulton Dean, alkarján támaszkodva. - Nem felajánlottam a segítségem. Hivatalos ügyben vagyok itt.

A férfi gyanakodva végigmérte, Dean kemény tekintettel állta a vizslatást.

\- Hát legyen - sóhajtott a tulaj. - Mit akar tudni?

Dean amit tudott, kiszedett a két vendéglősből. A jelek egyértelműek voltak. Már épp kért volna egy utolsó üveg sört, hogy utána visszatérjen a hotelba - ki kell pihennie magát, mielőtt a démon nyomába ered -, mikor kicsapódott az ajtó, és egy ázott alak lépett be rajta. Fenét lépett, sokkal inkább zuhant, mivel a huzat alaposan hátba taszajtotta, a becsapódó esőről nem is beszélve. Az ajtó szabadon lengett, nyikorgott a zsanérjain, az idegennek és a tulajnak csak együttes erővel sikerült a helyére parancsolni.

\- Cudar egy idő - pillantott a tulaj a szőke férfira, nyilván beszélgetést akart kezdeményezni, ám az még csak arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy a cigarettát kivegye a szájából.

Levetette magát Dean mellé - nem mintha máshol nem lett volna hely -, világos ballonkabátjáról a padlóra csurgott a víz.

 _Hasonló kabátja van, mint Casnek_ \- ötlött fel a vadászban az angyalka jellegzetes öltözéke.

\- Mit kér? - fordult a jövevényhez a csapos.

\- Valami ehetőt - morogta az, majd hátradobta magát a bárszéken, karjával eltakarva a szemét.

\- Pia szagod van - csúszott ki Dean száját. - Nehéz nap volt? - pillantott a férfi elgyötört arcára. Ismerte ezt az állapotot, ilyenkor jól esik az embernek, hogy beszélhet.

A férfi fél szemmel oldalra hunyorgott rá - mintha mindig fénybe nézne, pedig szinte sötét volt a helyiségben -, majd ismét eltakarta, és kivette a cigit a szájából.

\- Úgy véli?

A padlóra pergette a hamut.

Amíg a szőke nem figyelt, Dean alaposan szemügyre vette. Elhanyagolt külső, amit az illető - valószínűleg - a ruháival akar ellensúlyozni, érezhető - egek, bűzlik tőle a pasi - rossz szokások. A haja pedig... Dean rég nem látott ilyen szénakazlat.

\- Egy üveg ásványvíz, tojásrántotta és virsli - rakta le a rendelést a csapos a férfi elé.

\- Kösz, haver - nyomott a férfi kezébe pár bankjegyet a szőke, majd mohón enni kezdett.

 _Túl mohón_ \- gondolta Dead. Mintha évek óta nem evett volna.

Ébredező gyanúval vetett lapos oldalpillantásokat szomszédjára, miközben tovább kortyolgatta az italát. Egy másodpercre pedig - vagy még talán annyi sem volt - mintha megerősítette volna az Ég a gyanúját, beletekinthetett a férfi egyöntetű fekete szemébe.

~*~

John többé-kevésbé elégedetten hagyta el a vendéglőt. Zsebre vágott kézzel baktatott az orra után, szemébe belecsorgott az eső. Tükörképe fáradhatatlanul követte az útszéli pocsolyákban, és integetett, amikor a mágusnak odatévedt a pillantása.

Az étel, amit kapott egész finom volt, és a szédülése is enyhült. Egyedül az a fura férfi - vagy fiú, nem tudta megállapítani a korát - zavarta, aki fenntartás nélkül bámulta. Oké, hogy valószínűleg ramatyul nézett ki, de van a világon udvariasság.

\- Ezt pont te mondod magadnak, Johnny? - motyogta félmosollyal az ajkán.

 _Constantiiiine..._

\- Már megint te? - morogta, mikor meghallotta a Hangot. Karcos és mély, és mintha elméje legmélyéből szólt volna.

Ismeri az ilyen hangokat. Ami azt illeti, túl jól.

Mindennek ellenére megfordult, és épp látott egy eltűnő kabátujjat a sarkon. Hezitált egy kicsit, majd egy vállrándítással utána eredt.

Cipője ismét elázott, ahogy beletrappolt egy pocsolyába, a szétfröccsenő víz sáros foltokat hagyott a nadrágján. Bekanyarodott az utca végén, végigpásztázta a szűk sikátort. Az alak, akármi is volt, eltűnt. John gyanakodva tett egy lépést előre, és az utca felett átívelő dróton függő lámpa elsötétült.

 _Szóval itt bújkálsz, mi?_ \- gondolta, és a lehető legfeltűnésmentesebben a kabátzsebébe túrt, megragadva az ott lapuló kis zacskót. Nincs ideje csapdát állítani, de van egy kis meglepetése a pokolfajzatnak, ha elődugja a mocskos pofáját*.

\- Gyere csak, te rohadék - morogta.

A lámpák ismét megőrültek, villogásuk szemfájdító fényjátékba kezdett az utcában. Ki-be, ki-be, mind másik időben, szabálytalanul, és ezúttal nem álltak le...


	2. chapter 2

Dean barátságosan elköszönt a két férfitól, megígérve, hogy megvizsgálják a romló gazdaságukat, és mihamarabb segítenek. Az Impalához battyogott, a Highway to Hell-t dudorászva, és elszöszmötölt a kulccsal.

 _Winchesteeeer..._

Meglepetten egyenesedett föl, ám senki nem volt a közelben, aki szólíthatta volna. Hallucinált volna? Kizárt. Egyébként is, ki a fene ismeri itt a valódi nevét?

A kocsi oldalának dőlve fürkészte az utcát, ám a város elhagyatott volt.

 _Érdekli a fenét_ \- vont vállat végül, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

 _Winchester!_

Csattant a Hang, és Dean visszavágásra készen emelte fel az öklét, hogy bemosson egyet annak a bárkinek, aki szórakozni mer vele.

Ám ezúttal sem látott senkit.

\- Ez rohadtul nem vicces! - kiáltott a félhomályba.

Mintha a Hang kuncogott volna, de Dean nem mert volna megesküdni. Lehet, csak a szél suhogott a fák ágai között.

 _Dean Winchester..._

Szólt ismét a Hang, Dean pedig nem tudta irányhoz kötni. Mintha az csak a fejében szólt volna.

Ám ezúttal felbukkant valaki az úton, és Dean döbbenten ismerte föl benne gyanúsítottját. Kihasználva a lehetőséget magához vette a coltot - hiszen ha a férfi tényleg démon, ő aztán nem fog tökölni -, és saroktól sarokig osonva a nyomába szegődött. Léptei alatt toccsant a vizes beton, így megvárta, amíg a férfi hallótávon kívülre ér. A lámpák fénykörében pillanthatta csak meg ballonkabátos alakját, többnyire beleolvadt a falak tövében megülő sötétségbe. Nem csinált semmi furcsát, csak battyogott látszólag céltalanul, a kialudt cigarettájával a szája sarkában.

Ám Dean fáradhatatlanul követte - bár legbelül megszólalt benne Sam kioktató hangja:

\- Vigyázz, Dean, ha a titokzatos hang is hozzá tartozik, biztosan maga után csal, és...

\- Fogd be, Sammy - morogta Dean, és maga elé emelte a coltot. Nem foglalkozhat öccse aggályaival, most nem. Ha itt lenne, az más helyzetet szülne, akkor nem rohanna a vesztébe. De neki amúgy is kampec pár hónapon belül - még nem tudatosult benne teljesen, hogy hova is kerül utána -, így nem oszt, nem szoroz, hogy hogyan hal meg. Ha választhat, inkább harc közben, mint a pokolkutyák által.

\- Már megint te? - hallatszott a titokzatos idegen felől.

 _Kihez beszél_? - ötlött fel Deanben, ahogy a forgolódó férfit leste a sarok mögül. Ám hirtelen beugrott a fal takarásába, amint meglátta, hogy annak tekintete felé fordul. - _Biztosan meglátott. Fenébe_!

Cipőcsattogás közeledett, Dean pedig teljes sebességre kapcsova megcélozta a keskeny sikátor túlfelét. Becsusszant a sarkon, és lihegve a falnak dőlt. Hallotta, hogy az utcai lámpák recsegnek, látta a villogó fényt kiszűrődni az utcából és hallotta, ahogy az idegen megtorpan. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy démoni, fekete szemeivel kutat utána.

Ha most előugrik és lő, nyert ügye lehet. De mi van, ha addigra a démon elhagyja a testet? Ha csak nem akar mondani neki valamit.

 _Bár azt eddig is megtehette volna_ \- érvelt Dean, és megmarkolta a coltot.

Most vagy soha.

~*~

A pillanat megfeszült a levegőben, ahogy John a sikátor végébe szegezett tekintettel várt. A lámpák szüntelen villogtak, rontva az eső miatt amúgy is rossz látási viszonyokat.

Ekkor egy kiáltással előugrott a sarok mögül egy férfi, és John egy pillanatra megingott. Az a tag volt, akivel a vendéglőben találkozott.

 _Ő lenne a démon?_

A férfi arcán ijesztő árnyéktáncot jártak a fények, eltorzítva vonásait. Belepillantott a sötét szemekbe.

 _Ő lesz az._

Elkiáltotta magát, az ismeretlen szavak megrezegtették az esőfüggönyt, a varázslat ereje átvibrált az elméjén, ahogy előrántotta a kezét. Kinyitott tenyerén őrölt fűszerek csillogtak arany fényben, mintha bármelyik pillanatban lángra kaphatnának. Az utolsó szavak vártak kimondásra, ahogy varázslatra készen állt, szemébe csorgó esővízzel.

\- Dobja el! - hallatszott a parancs a démontól.

\- Szeretnéd, haver! - kiátott vissza John.

Ekkor megpillantotta a másik kezében megcsillanó fegyvert, de patthelyzetben nem volt idő átértékelni ennek a jelentőségét.

\- Azt mondtam - ismételte meg a démon tagoltan -, dobja el!

\- Dobja el maga! - kiáltott vissza John.

Ekkor elsötétültek a lámpák.

\- Voo-ho! Nem kell pokoli sötétet csinálni, hé! - méltatlankodott az eszerint-nem-démon. - Villany!

\- Nem én voltam - vont vállat John.

 _Ha ha ha ha!_

~*~

 _Ha ha ha!_

A Hang kacagott, visszaverődve a sikátor falairól, és a két vadász egyszerre kapta fel a fejét.

\- Hallod, haver, ha nem hagyod ezt abba, seggbe lőlek, akárhol is vagy! - fenyegetőzött Dean a sötétbe.

\- Csak ne olyan hevesen! - szólt a Hang. Tompa puffanás hallatszott, és a fények felkapcsoltak.

A sikátor közepén egy újabb ismeretlen férfi állt, fülég érő vigyorral borostás arcán.

\- Eddig olyan jól szórakoztam rajtatok, de úgy látom - tárta szét a kezét megadóan -, ez sakk-matt!

John elnyomott egy káromkodást. Dean nem.

\- Mi a szentséges szar?

A Démon nevetett.

\- Még most sem jöttél rá? Akkor az ott - bökött hegyes állával Constantine felé - okosabb nálad!

\- Mire volt jó ez az egész? - faggatózott John türelmetlenül. - Tudod, kezd zsibbadni a kezem, és nem érek rá egész nap!

\- Én sem, öregem, ráadásul az alsómig átáztam, és hidd el, elég szar érzés - kontrázott Dean.

\- Unatkoztam - vont vállat a Démon. - Nos, mi lesz? Winchester, Constantine... Melyikőtöknek fontosabb a büszkesége?

John figyelmeztető pillantást küldött Dean felé.

 _Célozd meg, elterelem a figyelmét!_

Dean pislantott.

 _Vettem, csináld!_

\- Mit grimaszolsz? - fordult John felé a Démon.

Constantine elsuttogott néhány szót, majd a Démon felé szórta a kezében szorongatott port. Az felkiáltott és összegörnyedt, szeme könnybe lábadt.

\- Nem ússzátok meg ennyivel! - ordította a Démon, és felegyenesedett. Egy energialökettel falhoz csapta a két vadászt, Dean nagyot nyekkent. - Nem tudtok megölni! Fiacskám - fordult Dean felé. - Apuci nem tanította meg, hogy pisztollyal nem lövünk démonra?

Dean elvicsorodott.

\- És John... Látom, a kurvád nélkül már te sem vagy a régi!

\- Folytasd, haver, és esküszöm, a hamvaiddal szórom le a Pokol...

A Démon hahotázott.

\- C-c-c, ne beszélj olyasmiről, amit nem ismersz! - emelte meg az ujját a Démon. - Kérdezd inkább a Winchestert! Mondd csa... - A Démon arca megvonaglott. A lövés hangja utólag jutott el fülébe, egyszerre a kínzó, jeges fájdalommal. A tűz kialudt benne, ahogy kontroll nélkül ordított, először térdre, majd a földre rogyva. Döbbenten meredt a Dean kezében füstölgő pisztolyra, majd élettelen teste elterült a saras betonon.

John lezuhant a fal tövébe, míg Dean gyakorlottan két talpra érkezett.

\- Halott - jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót, megvizsgálva a holttestet.

John fájdalmasan grimaszolva dörzsölte meg sajgó tarkóját.

\- Nem volt rossz - biccentett a volt Démon felé. - Mi ez a fegyver?

\- A Colt... Nem hallottál még róla? - csodálkozott Dean.

John megrázta a fejét, majd letörölt orrnyergéről egy idegesítő vízcseppet.

Hallgatásba burkolózva bámulták a halott férfit, egyiküknek sem akaródzott magyarázkodni, illetve bocsánatot kérni. Az eső nem akart elállni, feltett szándéka volt özönvízben megfürdetni a várost. A csatornákban csobogott a víz, magasan a felhők felmorajlottak, és Dean úgy döntött, elege van.

\- Egek, de jól esne most egy pohár wiskey!

És John megfontolta az ajánlatot.

_

 _Constantine káromkodásait kénytelen voltam magyarul megjeleníteni, de aki kíváncsi:_ _*bloody hell_ _* his bloody ass_


End file.
